


What once was mine

by maevesdarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternative Universe Kinda, Canonical Character Death, Fairy Tale Elements, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kissing, M/M, Magic, Major Character Undeath, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, magical healing powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: In which Paul's magical mushroom super powers bring Hugh back and everyone lives happily ever after. (heavily inspired by 'Tangled')





	What once was mine

**Author's Note:**

> Heal what has been hurt  
> Change the Fates' design  
> Make the clock reverse  
> Bring back what once was mine
> 
> What once was mine...  
> \- Tangled

“Hugh please don’t leave me alone, come back, come back to me!” Paul sobbed in a broken voice, sounding almost like a child, his head buried in his lover’s white, pristine uniform shirt. Hugh however, did not respond, he continued to lie still and unmoving on the cold floor, his eyes were closed and his face showed no signs of life. _It was so not like him._

Hugh was supposed to be the strong one, always looking out for Paul and his well-being, always ready to catch him if he’d fall, bursting with energy and love, gentle with all of his patients, he was supposed to make it to CMO one day, not to die halfway there. This wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this war, you should have stayed back on earth and work in the hospital.” He panted with his throat tight. “I should have listened to you more often, and be there to protect you.” A tear slowly made its way down Paul’s cheek, leaving the skin red and burning hot, until it landed on Hugh’s forehead. Paul didn’t even notice. He was too deep in his grief, rocking his boyfriend back he started humming the only thing that would come to his mind. Kasseelian opera.  
Hugh loved the opera, he loved to hum Paul to sleep at night when he’d come home from the lab, tired and frustrated because his spore experiments failed again, and Paul would pretend to hate it and he’d grumble about being forced to listen to this absolute ear torture, when he secretly enjoyed it. Yes, Paul was a softie at heart and the only person allowed to see that side of him was Hugh. _Only Hugh_.

The lights got brighter, plunging everything in a pale blue lightning, it gave his lovers limp body an almost unearth look, hollowing his cheeks out and making his skin look almost grey, and Paul had to close his eyes, imagining a different world in which he was holding a very alive Hugh, and they’d both would laugh and share a kiss or two like they did so many times before.

They used to watch all kinds of Holo-videos back at home. Hugh’s favourite were the romantic ones, in which the evil would be deviated, the hero got to be together with his true love and they’d life happily ever after. _Bullshit_ , Paul thought. In reality, the villain gets away with his crimes and the hero is forced to watch the love of his life die, this was the real world and there would be no fairytale endings.

Or at least that what he thought. And therefore he was not prepared for the gut wrenching sound of Hugh’s neck snapping back in its place at once, the sound so loud it echoed off the walls, it send a shiver up Paul’s spine, and then Hugh gasped, his dark eyes flying open. He blinked in surprise as he took in his surroundings, their eyes meeting. Paul could only stare, his mind not able to follow yet. “How-“ he couldn’t even finish the sentence, before pulling Hugh close, their lips meeting in what had to be the most passionate kiss they ever shared. “You came back to me!”

Hugh craned his neck with a pained intake of air. “Ouch! Paul, I could never leave you, no matter what I will always be there for you.” And then he suddenly broke out into a big smile. “Besides, your humming of Kasseelian opera is so terrible you probably just scared all your potential lovers away.” Paul had to hold back his grin. “Did I?” He purred. “Mhm, believe me, you were so bad you woke up the dead.” And with that Paul’s smile faded again. “I thought I had lost you. I thought-“

“Shhh, it doesn’t matter now.” Hugh’s hands came up to his chin, as he gently pulled Paul in for another kiss. “Forget about everything. Just for a moment. I’m here, with you.” Paul could only stare at his wonderful genius boyfriend and thank whatever higher power was responsible for this miracle.

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, somebody had to write this AU, so here it is. Yes, I'm still in denial, but I'm also super curious how they're going to bring Hugh back. If you want to talk, my Tumblr is:  
> ussdiscoparty
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I have the Tangled Soundtrack stuck in my head ever since I wrote this, and now I can't stop thinking about an actual Space Boos Tangled AU...)


End file.
